


Catch Me if I Fall

by 5secsofsummer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, it's just fluffy, not like an official girlfriend, period, the girl is a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secsofsummer/pseuds/5secsofsummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The title barely even connects to the piece, sorry)</p>
<p>Basically Y/N is 5sos's friend and she's not having a great time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me if I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! You can find me on tumblr here: http://iknew1dwastrouble.tumblr.com

You laughed at Michael and Luke swearing at each other, sounding as though they were in some sort of intense battle, while just playing Mario Cart. Calum sat on the adjacent chair, fiddling with a guitar; a look of concentration evident by his furrowed eyebrows. Ashton was squished next to you on a cozy chair, replying to a few tweets, occasionally looking up from his phone to giggle at the two guitarists cursing. You were visiting the boys for a week because you were on vacation from school. You had been friends with the boys for years, having met the Calum, Michael, and Luke in school, and then Ashton when they started the band. You had a love of music, but you had never dreamed of making it big with a music career, content with playing a few simple chords on the guitar and supporting the boys at any and all shows you could go to, as well as giving them a positive voice when their practices were sounding rough. 

The boys enjoyed having you around; sometimes being around the same few people every day grated on the boys nerves, and you offered a welcome female touch to the group. However, along with being a bit more clean and better-smelling than the boys, you had to deal with a visitor each month. Generally this wasn’t a big deal, you’d deal with your issues quietly, and the boys were never bothered, seeing as you had been friends for so long they were used to your monthly pains. But some months hit you especially hard, leaving you with crippling cramps, stained pants, and a roller coaster of emotions. When you felt the first stab of pain in your lower abdomen, you could tell this would be a bad week for you. Ashton, engrossed in his phone, was impervious to your sudden change in expression, and how you curled up to protect yourself from the cramps. However, Calum had taken a break from the guitar for a few minutes, and noticed your pained expression. 

“You okay, Y/N?” he questioned, looking concerned. At this, Ashton looked up from is phone, always worried about you, albeit sometimes a bit late.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me!” You said quickly, hoping to avoid any questions. While you loved the boys, and weren’t embarrassed by the fact that you were a girl, you had never been one to flaunt being on your period, or even discuss it much, it was just one of those things that you didn’t like. 

“Are you sure, Y/N? You look like you’re hurt,” Calum pushed. You knew that Calum wouldn’t make fun of you if you told him, seeing as he had an older sister and all, but you were fairly certain than Luke and Michael would make some stupid comments because they would still get a bit awkward when any female issues were mentioned, or bras were thrown on stage, and you just didn’t want to deal with that at the moment.

“It’s okay, really. I’m just tired, and still a little jet lagged,” you said, hoping to stop the questions. However, luck was not on your side because just as you had put on a smile to defer further questions, an extremely painful cramp caused you to groan, and tighten your body to resemble a ball.

“You are definitely not okay.” Calum stated. “Just hang on a second, and I’ll grab some ibuprofen,” he said, pushing himself off of the chair. Ashton rubbed your back gently, soothing you. You couldn’t even feel embarrassed at first, with all of the pain, but a few moments later you realized that not only did the boys probably figure out what was wrong with you, but you had yet to put on a pad or tampon, and your pants were probably matching the crimson color of your face. 

Ashton saw the blush covering your cheeks and quickly comforted you, “Hey, don;t be embarrassed. We don’t care, we just want you to feel better. Can we get you anything else right now? Or just medicine?”

“Just the Advil, thanks,” you mumbled into his side, trying to figure out how you were going to make it to the restroom without giving the boys a view of the red stain on your pants. You were also hoping that the stain hadn’t made its way all the way through to the couch, but with your luck, it probably had.

Michael and Luke had resumed playing their game, but neither guitarist seemed very into it, seeing as they kept glancing over at you, causing the screen to blacken as the racers fell into various abysses. You were grateful that neither had made some annoying comment yet about you awkward position, and you were hopeful that they would continue to be quiet, at least until you had gotten your clothing situation fixed. 

A minute later, Calum reappeared with a water bottle, condensation forming on the sides from the change in temperature from the icy freezer to the air, and a bottle of Advil in hand. You began to prop yourself up a bit, so you wouldn't dump icy water down your front by drinking at an angle, but cringed when the movement seemed to aggravate your cramps. You hissed at the pain, and Luke and Michael looked over, sending their racers into the side of the course, various noises coming from the TV, while Ashton quickly supported your back and helped you sit up slightly. 

“Here you go,” Calum said, handing you a couple pills, letting Ashton open the bottle of water before letting you take it, and eagerly gulp it down. Calum set the container of medicine and the bottle of water on the table next to you, and leaned over to gently place a kiss on your head. Calum had always been like an older brother to you, and you found his comforting gestures very sweet, and welcomed them, especially when you weren’t feeling your best. “Are you sure I can’t do anything else for you?” he asked, crouching down to look into your eyes.

You shrugged, painfully aware that all of the boys were listening to what you were saying, and of the war apparently raging in your lower region. “Um, well, I need to go to the bathroom, so if Ashton would let me go, it would be appreciated,” you said, letting a bit of sass slip into you voice to mask the embarrassment and pain you were feeling. Calum saw right through you, but offered you a hand anyway, while Ashton shifted over a bit, allowing you enough room to get up. 

Michael and Luke had completely given up on trying to be discreet about watching you, and looked over. “Can I give you a hand?” Luke asked, always trying to be sweet. 

“I’m fine,” you stated, still in pain from the cramps, waiting for the medicine to do its job, “just a bit stiff from sitting.” You turned around and began making your way to the bunks, when you were halted by Calum’s voice,

“Do you want me to come with you, or do you just enjoy holing my hand?” he asked, a slight smirk on his face. You blushed, realizing your death grip on Calum’s hand, a way to transfer your abdominal pain somewhere else. 

“Oh, whoops, sorry,” you said, dropping his hand quickly.

“It’s fine, I just wanted to ask,” he said, smiling at you, “I’ll follow you to the bunks though, I have to get my phone charger.” You shrugged, secretly grateful he continued to follow you because you were quite certain that the stain on you backside was quite obvious, and Michael had been in a mood all morning, so you were sure he wouldn’t hesitate to make a joke about it, and you were not in the mood to deal with his remarks. You stopped at your bunk and reached into your bag, choosing a soft pair of sweatpants and some supplies for your period. You quickly went into the bathroom, annoyed at the tiny space, and cleaned up, sighing as you rinsed out the stain from the new pair of sweatpants you had been wearing. A knock on the door startled you, 

“How’s it going? You doing okay?” Luke’s voice timidly asked from the other side of the door. You and Luke had a weird relationship, caught in between being best friends and dating, the only thing really holding you back from being boyfriend and girlfriend were your hectic schedules. This lead to some awkward moments when you interacted, the boundaries between you often blurring. Now was one of those times, where Luke wasn’t sure of he should do what he had been doing for years, pretend to be oblivious to your personal issues, and allow you to deal with it, or comfort you, and make you feel a bit better with hugs, tea, Nutella, and a back rub.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you said. Luke still looked a bit unsure, so you gave him a hug, “I just need some cuddles from my six-foot friend and I’ll be all set,” you said into Luke’s chest.

“Oh, do you want me to get Michael?” Luke questioned jokingly. “Though, he’s still a bit upset about losing to me in literally every race, so I don’t know if it’s such a good idea right now.” You pulled away slightly and smiled up at Luke.

“I meant you, you goofball,” you said fondly, appreciating Luke’s (weak) attempt at a joke. 

“Well, in that case, let’s find a spot big enough for two people, and that fuzzy blanket you hide in your bag so we don’t steal it,” Luke said with a smile, as he began walking toward the bunks with you still latched onto him. However, Luke could be just as clumsy as a baby giraffe, and he promptly tripped on the raised floor between the main area, and the bunks, causing him to crash down with you falling on him. One of the curtains of the bunks opened and Calum’s head stuck out, and he began laughing when he saw you and Luke. 

“Did Luke fall?” Michel’s voice called from the front of the bus. 

“Yeah, and he took Y/N with him,” Calum responded, still laughing at your attempts to detach yourself from Luke, who also seemed to latch onto you like a starfish. At hearing this, Michael and Ashton joined in the laughter, and you couldn’t stop yourself from giggling. 

You looked at Luke’s face, now red with embarrassment. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything, are you okay?” 

“Luke, I’m laughing, I’m pretty sure I’m okay. You have to admit it’s a bit funny,” you said, smiling down at Luke. “But, I might need a back rub, the landing wasn’t too smooth,” you added, hoping that sweet Luke would take the bait. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, yes, I can definitely do that, do you want anything else? I can make you tea! I’m sorry!” You smirked, glad that Luke tripped over he feet (quite literally) to help you when you asked. You caught Calum’s eye, his head still out of his bunk, and he shook his head fondly, not so oblivious to what you were doing to Luke. 

You rolled over slightly, giving Luke some room to sit up, glad that the fall hadn’t triggered your cramps to come back, seeing as the medicine had finally done its job. As Luke gave you a hand and helped you up, you were happy that the day was looking better than it had, just a little bit before. You were even getting a free back rub out of it, so you weren’t complaining.


End file.
